Candyman
by X-TheDoctor'sCompanion-X
Summary: [10Rose] Just a mad little thing I HAD to write afte rmy Uncle played me the song! [Songfic] [Adult Refrences]


**Author's Notes: **Heya guys, just a strange little plot bunny that came into my head after listening to the song! Hope you all like it!

LET'S PRETEND ROSE USED TO BE A SINGER LIKE BILLIE BEFORE SHE "DISAPPEARED" SO THE PAPARAZZI WILL WANT PHOTOS OF HER AND HER "MAN" SO IT FITS WITH THE SONG! D

-----

_**Hey, uh **_

_**I met him out for dinner on a Friday night **_

_**He really got me working up an appetite **_

Rose pulled her shawl around her tightly, examining herself in the mirror. It was Friday night, and she was in her bedroom in the Tyler flat.

Her hair hung loose around her face, and she had little makeup on, just as the Doctor liked. She had placed a small diamond tiara that he had bought her on her head, and her dress was also a gift from him. It held close to her body around her torso, before hanging straight-cut from her hips down. She was wearing sliver high-heels, and a silver necklace.

Jackie entered the room and smiled. 'You look beautiful,' she told her. 'That Doctor will be speechless.'

The Doctor. He was taking her out for dinner tonight, and she was nervous. It wasn't meant to be anything more than two friends going out for a meal, much to Rose's disdain, but she didn't realise the Doctor was planning something tonight she'd never forget. That is, if she'd concede to his manly needs.

_**He had tattoos up and down his arm **_

_**There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm **_

_**He's a one stop jive, makes my panties drop**_

There was a knock on the front door. 'That'll be him,' Rose said, nervously picking up her silver handbag.

Jackie answered the door and led the Doctor into the living room. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and had attempted to push his hair back. It hadn't worked.

'Is she ready?' asked the Doctor.

'She'll be through in a minute,' Jackie explained.

The Doctor turned to face the door just as Rose walked through, and he promptly froze. Rose smiled, and the Doctor barely managed to compose himself enough to grin back.

_**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man **_

_**A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man **_

'You look beautiful!' he exclaimed, suddenly forgetting that Jackie was in the room.

'Considering?' Rose questioned.

'Definitely not considering! You always are beautiful Rose!' he offered her his arm while Rose blushed, 'milady?'

Rose looped her arm through his and left through the front door, but not before shouting a goodbye to Jackie.

----

Seeing the Doctor in a tuxedo, and taking her to dinner, made Rose really work up an appetite. But whether it was for food or not she couldn't be sure.

As they walked up the red carpet, cameras flashed in all directions. Rose smiled, while the Doctor looked confused. A couple of the paparazzi attempted to interview her, asking questions like "who's your new man then?" but she refused to answer, and left them outside.

Once they were seated the Doctor questioned her.

'Why were the paparazzi out there?'

'Doctor... before I met you. I was somewhat of an icon around here,' Rose started.

The Doctor leant forward on his elbows, 'go on,' he urged.

'I was a singer… did a tiny bit of acting, but I acted a singer so not much difference. I once acted in a film though, where I left home with a complete stranger, and came back a year later, before leaving again.'

'Sounds a little like what happened with me and you,' the Doctor said. 'So go on then. Sing us a tune,' he grinned madly.

'You must be joking!'

'Nope, totally serious. Name one of your old songs… I'll see if I know it.'

'Umm,' Rose thought for a second. '_I Dream_. Loved that one.'

'But that was done by _Billie Piper_…' the Doctor said, utterly confused.

'Stage name,' Rose answered.

'Ah… Well, Rose Tyler, I don't know about you, but I feel a trip to the 1940s coming on. We'll be back soon enough; and how about we go to a club on Hollywood & Vine?' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Rose felt herself tingle inside. How could she saw no to that?

'What about the paparazzi?' she asked.

'I'll give them a surprise,' he said, grinning.

Rose took his hand and allowed herself to be led from the restaurant and into the flashing cameras again. Before she knew what was happening, Rose had been pulled over to the Doctor, and he's pressed his lips against her. Before she could control herself, and stop herself, Rose returned the kiss, closing her eyes as she did so.

The Doctor ran his tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. Rose granted it without a thought. Their tongues tangled together, and Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck. He wrapped his around her waist, before breaking the kiss and spinning her around.

'I love you,' she whispered before she could stop herself.

'Love you too,' he whispered back. Rose grinned. He'd said it.

'You mean it?' she asked him.

'With both my hearts. Now, how about that trip then?'

_**Ooh, yeah, yeah **_

_**He took me to this cotton club on Hollywood & Vine **_

_**We drank champagne and we danced all night **_

_**We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise) **_

__

_**He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop **_

_**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah) **_

_**A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man **_

The Doctor and Rose left the startled paparazzi and made toward the TARDIS. The Doctor set coordinates, before both going to get changed, in different wardrobe rooms.

The Doctor pulled on a pair of ripped and battered jeans, white shirt, leather jacket and dark sunglasses. Rose pulled on a white crop top, and pink mini skirt, with white slightly heeled sandals, and a pair of pink tinted sunglasses.

_**(Scatting) **_

_**Hey, yeah **_

_**Oh, yeah **_

_**He's a one stop jive, makes my cherry pop **_

_**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh) **_

_**A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man **_

They met up in the control room again and examined each other. Both smiled, before making their way outside and toward that little club on Hollywood & Vine.

'Care to dance?' asked the Doctor, offering his hand. Rose took it, and he immediately spun her around.

They jived together for a while, drinking full Vodkas, and many other drinks Rose had never heard of. Soon they were both laughing madly, and just stood in the middle of the dance floor, burying their faces in each other's necks.

'Fancy a walk back to the TARDIS?' the Doctor whispered huskily.

Rose shivered, 'you bet.'

And the rest, as they say, is history…

_**Whoa, yeah **_

_**Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot **_

_**When he hits my mouth he really hits the spot **_

_**He got lips like sugar cane, oh **_

_**Good things come for those who wait **_

_**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) **_

_**Candy man, candy man **_

_**(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine) **_

_**Candy man, candy man **_

_**(Sweet, sugar, candy man) **_

_**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop **_

_**(Sweet, sugar, candy man) **_

_**He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my uh pop **_

_**(Sweet, sugar, candy man) **_

_**He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop **_

_**(Sweet, sugar) **_

_**He got those lips like sugar cane **_

_**Good things come for ones who wait **_

_**He's a one stop jive with a real big uh **_

_**He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man **_

_**(Say what) a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man **_

_**(Say) a sweet talkin sugar coated candy man, woo **_

_**A sweet talkin sugar coated candy man **_

_**Oooh, whoa **_

_**Candy man, candy man **_

_**Candy man, candy man **_

_**Candy man, candy man... **_

_**(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine **_

_**Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine **_

_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine **_

_**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine **_

_**Jane lost her grip and down she fell **_

_**Jane lost her grip and down she fell **_

_**Squared herself away as she let out a yell **_

_**Squared herself away as she let out a yell)**_


End file.
